


Emails

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [167]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they became pen pals </p><p>(Well, email. meh. Po-tay-to. Po-tah-to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emails

"Why don’t you ask to meet him?" Natasha asked him, not for the first time.

Clint sighed, also not for the first time, at her frankly redundant question. “ _because_  Tasha,” Clint felt like he needed to emphasize the ‘because’ this time “I don’t want to ruin the magic.”

"You mean, you like hiding behind your computer screen where he can’t see all of your deeply masculine insecurities?" She said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Hey!" Clint was mildly offended, if anyone was wondering. "For your information, I have normal insecurities. Like, what if he doesn’t like my hair? or he thinks I’m too fat?" 

They were both silent, Clint pouting, for a moment before they both burst out laughing. It took them a while to reign in their laughter with a contented sigh. 

"Seriously though, you should just ask him to coffee. I don’t think it’ll be that bad. Besides, that way, you’ll know if you two really are compatible and you can finally move on from your creepy stalker crush on Coulson."

Ah, Phil Coulson, the student volunteer at the local library. Clint saw him one day when he happened to need a book for class. E.H. Carr’s  _The Twenty Years’ Crisis_  apparently hasn’t been returned by the asshole who borrowed it two fucking weeks ago. So naturally, Clint’s solution was to go to the local library and look for one.

He hasn’t even taken a ten steps into the establishment and already he managed to bump into someone. That said someone was Phil Coulson. It just also happened that Phil had been carrying a mountain of books toward the return counter when Clint bumped into him making him and the books fall into a pile on the ground. 

Clint had apologized profusely and helped Phil pick up the books. While he was crouched down on the ground, picking the books up, was also kind of the time where he saw the other boy’s face properly. Phil wasn’t all that pretty, an average face if you asked anyone else, but there had been something about the way his glasses framed his eyes and the way his voice sounded when he said thanks that made Clint fall head over heels for him.

Natasha had laughed at him for a solid minute but that’s what best friends were supposed to do. She made it up to him by finding out Phil’s name and his shift schedule. Clint came in at least once a week during Phil’s shift to pretend to read a book while Phil worked behind the counter.

"I do not  _stalk_  him! I  _admire_ him.” Clint countered. “There’s a difference, Tasha.”

Natasha scoffed. “And what, praytell, is the difference?”

"Stalkers are ugly. Admirers are pretty." 

Natasha’s face was as blank as the day they met. “I won’t even comment on that.”

—-

_To: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_From: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_Soooo, my best friend thinks It’s crazy for talking to you this long. and you know… not even knowing what you look like or your name, for that matter._

_—-_

_To: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_From: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_Hmm… She’s probably right. I mean, Our conversations have lasted longer than any of my relationships. So I can see where she’s coming from. Do YOU think it’s crazy?_

_—-_

_To: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_From: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_Nah. She’s just jealous ‘coz I’ve got you and she’s got… Well. She’s actually pretty popular. I don’t really know why she still hangs out with me, tbh._

_—-_

_To: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_From: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_Are you kidding? Why wouldn’t she want to be your friend? You’re awesome! You’re funny and smart (don’t even deny it.) You practice archery, volunteer at the pet shelter and still manage to have a social life AND keep up with your studies. Granted, I don’t know what you look like, but you still sound like a great guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their friend._

_I’M lucky to have you as my friend._

_—-_

_To: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_From: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_Aww. Thanks. Now I’m all blushy. :”)_

_You should really tell that to the guy I’m crushing on rn. He seems to have missed the memo. Hahahaha_

_P.S. I’m lucky too have you to. jic you didn’t know._

_—-_

_To: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_From: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_His loss. He’s missing out._

_—-_

_To: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_From: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_Nah, man. Don’t say that. He doesn’t even know I exist. I just kinda… lurk around him… (Wow, that really does sound stalker-ish) He’s just so perfect. I don’t know what to do when I get around him. He’s just so.. (I’m trying to think of another word for beautiful, amazing, and perfect)_

_Sometimes my best friend goes with me just to laugh at my face afterwards. I think she’s amused by my pain, but what’s new, amirite?_

_—-_

_To: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_From: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_How about ‘The human personification of everything you’ve ever dreamed of’?_

_—-_

_To: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_From: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_Hahahaha! Yeah. That’s it! That’s the ticket!_

_—-_

_To: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_From: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_I’m all too familiar with the feeling._

_—-_

_To: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_From: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_Ooh. Do share with the class._

_—-_

_To: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_From: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_Well… I see him at least once every week. He’s gorgeous. His eyes are just so… ugh. and his lips… and goddamn, THAT ASS. I think he’s straight though. He comes in to the place I work at usually with his lady friend. I don’t know if they’re a thing or not, but they seem pretty close. I try not to get caught staring but the lady friend is sharp and she smiles at me every time she sees me staring._

_I’m hopeless. OTL_

_—-_

_To: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_From: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_We’re both a couple of hopeless saps then._

_Would you like to nurse our broken hearts and pine over our unattainable crushes together? Over a cup of coffee maybe?_

_My treat._

—-

Clint stared at the screen, the pointer hovering over the ‘Send’ button. Natasha’s right. He should at least meet this guy once. At least to make sure that he’s not secretly an ax murderer. 

Besides, even if he said no, not much would change right?

Clint hit send.

—-

_To: Hawkguy@xx.xx_

_From: Capnsshield@xx.xx_

_Sure._

_—-_

"Um… Hawkguy?" 

Clint looked up from playing with his tablet with a smile only to find Phil Coulson standing in front of his table. Clint’s brain chose that moment to blank, unfortunately. 

"I- uh- what?"

Phil ducked his head and looked like he was about to retreat. “Oh, I- I’m sorry. I thought you were-“

"Wait, no. I mean, I  _am_  Hawkguy.” Clint said in a hurry to try and stop Phil from leaving. “You’re Capnsshield?” 

Phil nodded. Clint blinked a few times before he came to his senses and asked Phil to sit.

"So." Clint said.

"So." Phil replied.

Wow, talk about awkward.

Clint sighed and gave Phil a tentative smile. “I guess its true what they say, huh?”

Phil tilted his head slightly to the side in mild curiosity.

"That it’s awkward to talk with an online friend in person."

 _That_  got Phil to smile. “Well, Not if we don’t make it awkward.”

"True. True. I’m kind of disappointed now that I look at you." Phil’s face fell, and his shoulders slumped. "I was kind of expecting you to be carrying around an ax and look a little more murderous."

Clint wanted to hit himself so bad. What made him think it was a good idea to tell that joke on the first meeting? and with Phil to boot? What the hell, Barton?

But then Phil was laughing.

"Oh my god. That is a horrible way to start a conversation with someone you just met." He said with a grin. "Besides, what makes you think I don’t have an ax in my bag? Most murderers don’t look like murderers at all."

Clint laughed with him then. 

"I’m Clint, by the way. Clint Barton" because apparently, introductions didn’t come first now.

"I’m-"

"Phil Coulson." Clint had to try hard not to smack himself across the face. "I- You work at the library, right?. I’m there often." 

"Yeah, I see you every time you’re there." Something must have clicked in Phil’s brain because he paused and his eyes widened a little. "Wait, so that redhead that’s always with you, she’s not-"

"You mean Tasha? She’s my best friend. I-"

The pieces fell in to place and Clint could have sworn he laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it all. It was all good though, because soon, Phil was laughing with him too.

They ended up with stupid grins on their faces but Clint didn’t care. Not right now. 

"Soooo…. You like my ass, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/108924121211/i-heard-big-mac-sing-in-an-episode-of-mlp-i)


End file.
